Season 8
Season 8 of How I Met Your Mother will air during the 2012-2013 television season (September 2012 to May 2013). Synopsis The first episode shows Ted sitting at the Farhampton train station after Barney and Robin's Wedding ceremony. He recounts to an elderly woman about how Robin was nervous and considered climbing down the window of her dressing room. To calm her down Ted starts telling her the story of what happened after he and Victoria drove off to the sunset. Future Ted then starts recounting the events of May 2012, where after driving away with Victoria, Ted tells her to write a note to leave for Klaus. However, when leaving the note at the church, Ted sees Klaus also running away, who tells him that he can't get married to Victoria. Ted then gets into the car with Victoria but stops at the train station to ask Klaus why he didn't want to marry Victoria, who tells him that she wasn't "the one" for him. He also tells Ted that everyone meets "the one" for them at the right place and time. The scene then flashes back to Ted sitting at the Farhamptom train station, where the mother gets out of a cab, revealing that this is the place where Ted and the mother meet for the first time. Meanwhile, Quinn finds out that Barney and Robin used to date, and is furious at Barney for lying to her. However Robin assures her that she doesn't have any feelings for Barney, as she is dating Nick. ( ) Barney designs a pre-nup for Quinn with preposterous terms explaining how Quinn has to behave after they get married. Quinn also desings a pre-nup with the help of the girls, with terms equally as preposterous to get even with Barney. They both later realize that they don't trust each other and break up. ( ) Lily and Marshall try to find a nanny for Marvin but fail as Barney keeps sleeping with potential nannies by pretending to be a single dad. Although they refuse at first, they finally hire Lily's father Mickey as Marvin's nanny after they see how good he is with him. Meanwhile, Ted and Robin have a fight about who is happier in their relationships. They both reveal that they're unhappy with them and Barney tricks a bunch of Nannies into sleeping with him and they all gang up on him. ( ) Lily and Marshall host a game show to see who would make the best godparent for Marvin. Whenever Lily gets the thought of their demise, she explodes into tears. After the game goes nowhere, Ted, Barney and Robin leave. After that, Lily and Marshall make Ted, Barney and Robin as Marvin's guardian, realizing they've been slacking off as friends. ( ) Ted realizes Victoria wants to get married, and he proposes to her. Victoria accepts, but says he has to stop being friends with Robin. Ted refuses resulting in Victoria breaking up with him. Barney finds a dog, names him Brover, and uses him as his wingman. ( ) When Robin and Nick stop having sex due to his groin injury, she tries breaking up with him, but fails. Barney then helps her break up with Nick, when he professes his love for her infront of him. ( ) Marshall meets his old law shool friend Brad Morris. He helps him get a job interview at Honeywell and Cootes but Brad deliberately doesn't get the job and Marshall gets kicked off the upcoming case. After Honeywell invites him back on the case, they go to the court room and find out that Brad actually got the strategy they were using for the case, and Marshall has to win the case or get fired. Although the jury (who are all women) and the judge fall for his charms, Marshall exposes a rash caused by Brad's firm, causing the Jury and Judge to go with Marshall. However, instead of $25 million, Brad's firm were charged $25 thousand leaving Marshall to wonder what went wrong. Later that night Brad goes to the bar to thank Marshall and said he was going to join Marshall's firm and also made him go and try out for a Judgeship. ( and ) Barney was trying to find a new strip club. When he finds it, Robin and Barney go to the strip club and makes a move on Robin. Robin declines and the two pretend it never happened until Barney says that he can't be with Robin and she doesn't know what to say. Meanwhile, Lily 'challenges' Ted to find an idea that he came originally come up with, the Gang try to decide who was the biggest 'bad ass' as a teenager. ( and ) Robin goes nuts in front of Barney trying to get him to sleep with him trying all sorts of plays to get him to sleep with him. She eventually goes to his house to sleep with him but Barney reveals that he started dating Patrice. Robin goes home not knowing what to do. ( ) Robin, believeing that Barney and Patrice aren't in a real relationship tries to stop the relationship. She starts by trying to tell Patrice that Barney has a Playbook. Patrice doesn't believe her which leads to Robin yelling at her and storming off. She then attempts to steal the playbook but doesn't get it and Barney comes in leaving Robin trapped in a closet. She calls Ted who stalls Barney so Robin can get out. She continues to look for the Playbook and finds it but Barney comes back in leaving Robin to hide in his closet again. Ted helps out again but gets stuck in Barney's living room closets much to Robin's dismay. She calls Lily who is hiding in Barney's bedside closet who was calling Marshall in his hallway closet. Lily goes to Robin and Robin puts the Playbook on the bed so Patrice finds it. Patrice finds it and Barney and Patrice have their first fight. Barney burns the playbook and Barney and Patrice seems to be happier than before. Robin still thinks that Barney is going insane and they all hold an Intervention. The gang does but it turns out it's for Robin instead of Barney. ( ) Episode List: 2012 - 2013 Notes and Trivia *How I Met Your Mother was renewed for a seventh and eighth season on March 1, 2011.http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/03/04/how-i-met-your-mother-renewed/ References External Links * Category:Seasons Category:Season 8